The present invention pertains to a projection type image display apparatus.
In the concerned technical field, there is proposed a light source apparatus emitting light with high efficiency even if the excitatory light emitted from a solid light source is visible light (JP-A-2009-277516). In JP-A-2009-277516, by irradiating visible light, which has lower energy than ultraviolet, on fluorescent materials as the excitatory light and using the fluorescent materials arranged on a rotationally controlled, circular disc substrate, it is avoided that the excitatory light is irradiated on one spot of the fluorescent material.